


Harun-El

by SolitaryShell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a thirsty bottom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitaryShell/pseuds/SolitaryShell
Summary: A red kryptonite Kara Danvers and the red daughter goes after Lena looking for a solution to their problem and some relief.PS: English is not my first language. Sorry for any mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

After Sam moved to the metropolis, Lena became a full-time presence at LCorp again. Her relationship with James ended shortly after Lena returned to National City and the brunette was relieved. The time she spent with James was good, but he's not the one she's in love.

As she read reports related to Harun-el's studies, Lena heard landings on the balcony of her office. The footsteps were closer to her desk, and Lena finally lifted her head to greet her best friend. Only they had two Kara in front of her. One, in her traditional blue and red uniform, but with a look that Lena had never seen before; Kara's eyes were red and her eyes held a hunger that made the brunette uncomfortable and a little excited.

And the second Kara was still a complete unknown. She had the same hungry look like her best friend, but she had a more dominant and even a little intimidating stance. The second Kara wore a gray uniform and did not carry the symbol of the house of El.

"Are we here?" The second Kara asks, with a thick Russian accent in her voice.

"Of course we are ... Do you think I'd take myself into a trap?" - Supergirl responds coolly.

"Given your record of fucked up decisions, do you really want me to answer that?" - the second Kara responds in a tone of debauchery. "Anyway, let's get down to business ..."

Lena finally makes her presence felt by two? krypton daughters in front of her. "Can any of you guys explain what's going on? And preferably also tell me that I have NOT gone crazy yet. " Lena ends with a faint smile.

Supergirl approaches Lena and begins to speak - "I could explain to you, but I have a better idea" - with this Supergirl traps Lena’s body between her own body and the table and slowly touch that crimson lips with her fingers.

"They had to stick red kryptonite up your ass so you finally had the guts to finally fuck this woman. This loose side makes me so angry, I never want to share a body with you again. If I had more freedom when we were in the same body, I would have started fucking her since the first day we met. But no, you had to be interested in the useless daxamite" - the other Kara speaks breaking the moment - "But, that’s not why we came here, right? ... And Lena?"

"Y ... yes?"

"Can you handle both of us? At the same time? "- Russian Kara asks approaching where Supergirl and Lena are.

_ That’s it. I slept reading the reports and all this is just a very hot and vivid dream. _ Lena thought before being caught by Supergirl in bridal style and the hero flew towards the brunette's apartment, being followed very closely by the Russian supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and English is not my first language. So, all the mistakes are mine.

After they reached Lena's apartment, Supergirl put Lena on the floor and began to kiss her, the kiss was fierce, teeth and tongues clashing, battling for control. The red daughter pressed her body against Lena's back, pulled back her black hair and began to kiss and leave marks on the shorter woman's neck. When she got tired, red daughter grabbed the sides of the dress Lena was wearing and tore it apart, leaving her in her lingerie and heels. Red daughter then knelt, facing Lena's ass, slapped lightly at one of the brunette's buttocks, causing the CEO to moan.

Shortly thereafter, Red Kara slowly lowered Lena's panties that lifted each of her legs so that the Kryptonian could get her completely off the garment. Then Red Kara pressed a hand on the small of her back. "Lean forward, I want to lick you". She said in a very hoarse voice.

Lena, who had somehow been in a trance since the two Kara appeared in her office, took note of her surroundings. First, she felt the quick and failing breaths of both Kryptonians, soon after, noticed the huge erection her best friend had; she imagined that the second Kara should be the same way. And finally, she felt as Supergirl took off her bra and began to lick and suck her breasts hungrily.

After much internal struggle, Lena finally managed to lean in and speak a coherent phrase. "S... So, what are you waiting for?" Without thinking twice, the Red Daughter began to pay attention to the CEO pulsing pussy, swinging between long licks that ran from her clit to her entrance and also taking her clit in the mouth and moaning slightly, sending vibrations all over the brunette's body.

Lena's loud moans and the noise produced by the work Supergirl was doing on her breasts and the Red Daughter in her pussy echoed in the room, and the brunette was getting closer and closer to orgasm. Suddenly, the red daughter pulled away from the brunette's cunt. Lena turned, ready to protest when she saw that the Red Kara was undressing. The Russian took off all the clothes with a hint of super-speed, and was completely naked behind her, with a body carved by the gods and a thick rod with nearly 8 inches; leaving Lena's mouth full of water, which wasted no time, reached down and took the cock of the Russian between her lips, and start to suck it.

"Oh ... How the fecking hell did you manage to spend so much time without it? That's way better than your fantasies". The Red Daughter told Kara, who was undressing calmly, watching the scene with curiosity and excitement. For a brief moment, Kara considered joining the two, but she had a better idea. The heroine sat on the arm of the sofa, which stood in front of the scene, and began to masturbate, sliding her hand against his dick, trying to mimic the rhythm that the red daughter was using to fuck the CEO's mouth.

"Her mouth is wonderful ... but I’m pretty sure her pussy... should be even better..." Lena licked and sucked on one of the balls, thus tearing out a loud groan from the kryptonian, messing up her monologue. "Ooooh fuck... Get on all fours ... Now". Red daughter ordered and looked at her look-alike who had stopped masturbating. "Supergirl, join us... Her mouth will be a more than adequate place for you to dump your cum".

Supergirl quietly got up from her place on the couch and walked toward the other two women. Lena took her position at four as the Russian had ordered and motioned for Kara to sit in front of her, so that it would be more comfortable for her to suck the heroine. After Supergirl and Lena took their positions, the Red Daughter looked at Kara and motioned; then she knelt behind Lena and entered her without warning and Kara buried her cock in the warmth of Lena's mouth at the same time, and so the two Kryptonians began to move.

“Lena, I really hope that you have a lot of stamina” Supergirl whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. And I'll post another chapter this weekend.


End file.
